


Freedom In Restraint

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Incest, Multi, Sexual Roleplay, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Both Amy and Taylor know that there's no better way to relax than tying themselves up and waiting for their girlfriends to eventually release them. It may take hours before that happens, and there may be conditions for it, but that's just part of the fun.





	Freedom In Restraint

**Freedom In Restraint**

  
“Mmf mmgh mph.”  
  
“Ah an’t unersand yoa.”  
  
“Mmmfphm.”  
  
After that, Amy and Taylor settled back into silence. From the way Amy’s face was contorting underneath the blindfold and ball gag, Taylor thought she was frowning. But it was hard to tell. And with Taylor’s own ring gag, it wasn’t as if she could intelligibly ask.  
  
And it also wasn’t as if she could remove the gag from either one of them. Taylor’s arms were fastened behind her back, wrapped up in spider silk. The palm of each hand was resting against the opposite elbow, endless loops of silk both keeping Taylor’s fingers pressed together and keeping the mitten-like arrangement holding her elbows. And, of course, her forearms were tied together as well. Taylor could barely even shift her shoulders from side to side, let alone untie herself.  
  
There was even ropes of spider silk in Taylor’s hair. It had taken a long time for her to thread them through her long strands of hair, but she had managed it. And now her hair, formed into a tight ponytail, was tied to the silk wrapped around her arms. It was quite effective at keeping Taylor’s head level, since the ropes were already stretched tight. There was no way for Taylor to look down at her body, which was completely and utterly naked, and even hairless, save for where the silk was.  
  
And Taylor couldn’t turn her head much either. Part of that was again the silk tying her hair to her bound arms. But it was also partly the posture collar. That clung very tightly to her neck, stopping her from even breathing fully. Taylor didn’t really have any choice but to stare straight ahead, at Amy’s sightless face.  
  
Taylor breathed in and out, as much as she could. Not only was there the collar wrapped around her throat, there was also the corset wrapped around her body. The corset was actually one of the few permanent toys Taylor had. Almost everything else she was wearing couldn’t be removed from her except with a knife. But the corset had ties along the back to let Taylor slip in and out of it.  
  
Taylor liked how good she looked in the corset. Amy, before she had put the gag in, had complimented Taylor how it made her already skinny body look even leaner. It even pushed up her breasts, barely. Taylor really loved her corset, with its black threads woven into the grey to make patterns and how tightly it clung to her and everything about it.  
  
Even if she would never wear it outside the bedroom. After all, in the real world, Taylor had to bend down and turn from side and do a number of other activities the corset didn’t allow her to.  
  
And Taylor’s bottom half was just as immobilized. More spider silk clung to her body, wrapped around her and keeping her where she was. Small loops of spider silk Taylor was almost able to tear in two with her hands were wrapped around her big toes, tying them together. Possibly Taylor could rip those loops apart, but they weren’t the only thing keeping her legs together.  
  
There was also more bands tying her legs together. And since Taylor was kneeling, that meant there was a lot of leg to tie together. Not only were her thighs tied to her lower legs, but Taylor’s left and right legs were also tied together. Taylor could be ten times stronger than she was, and there would be no possible way for her to break out.  
  
Which was just how she liked it, really. Being tied up like this was a perfect chance for Taylor to finally relax. Since it was impossible for her to move, she didn’t _try_ to move. She could just sit and think and gradually, slowly, relax. It really was nice, getting the chance to close her eyes and let herself slowly drift away.  
  
In fact, it was a bit more than just nice. Taylor’s spider silk outfit didn’t do a thing to cover her crotch. And she could feel the dampness of her pussy and the itching heat of arousal inside her lower stomach. Taylor was turned on, though she was nowhere near orgasm.  
  
If Taylor wanted to cum, she would need someone else. Or possibly something else. Taylor had once had a very fun time with a vibrating buttplug while tied to a chair. But today, she didn’t have any toys at all. All she had was loop after loop of spider silk wrapped around her, loops that didn’t manage to actually hide her private parts from anyone.  
  
Anyone, of course, being Amy, who was blindfolded. But that didn’t matter too much. Taylor was tied up and exposed to anybody who came along. And maybe if they saw her, and used her, she would cum. But it would be oh so humiliating for that to happen, so Taylor didn’t want that to happen. Not even for an orgasm.  
  
Of course, there was the problem that Taylor had done a very good job indeed in tying herself up. She couldn’t move at all, and certainly couldn’t get to the sharp tools she would need to get herself free. Whenever that would be. About all she felt able to do was to rock herself from side to side enough to fall over. And what good would that do?  
  
And Amy wouldn’t be coming to her rescue. Taylor’s… friend, or sex friend or girlfriend or fellow bondage enthusiast, any was an accurate description, was just as immobilized as Taylor. Even though her tastes ran more towards leather than silk.  
  
Taylor was quite willing to admit that Amy pulled off the bondage bunny look a lot better than Taylor did. Literally, whenever they used those Playboy Bunnies ears. There was just something about Amy’s face that made her being tied up look so natural. Even when her face was mostly hidden like it was now.  
  
The black leather blindfold across Amy’s eyes went from high up on her forehead down to the bottom of her nose. There was simply no way Amy could hope to see through it, or get even the faintest glimmer of light. The bright red ballgag, the only spot of color in Amy’s ensemble, did a good enough job of distorting the bottom of her face too.  
  
It also meant there was a lot of drool running down Amy’s chin and dripping onto her chest. Not as much as the amount Taylor’s ring gag was making her produce, but it was still quite noticeable. Taylor supposed the two of them should get some water soon.  
  
But Amy certainly wouldn’t be the one to go up and get it. Just like Taylor, her arms were held behind her back. Unlike Taylor, they were pointing out behind her, held in place with an armbinder. Black, of course. For being such a do-gooder, Panacea sure had a thing for black in bed.  
  
More importantly, the armbinder had mittens for gloves, ensuring that Amy’s fingers were pressed together, so that even if she could get her arms in front of her, her clasped together hands still wouldn’t be able to grab anything. And Amy wasn’t nearly flexible enough to get her hands in front of her.  
  
The armbinder had actually been put on top of a latex suit that Amy had slipped into. Taylor had to admire how the black suit looked, how it gleamed in the light and how tightly it clung to Amy’s body. Especially her breasts. Sure, Taylor knew there was a bit of padding there, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not with full Amy’s chest looked in the suit.  
  
And although Taylor couldn’t see it from here, she knew Amy’s ass looked just as fine. And that there wasn’t any padding at all in that one. Just the natural curves of a girl who didn’t get as much exercise as she should.  
  
The pace of Taylor’s drooling increased as she thought about how nice it felt to feel Amy’s ass underneath her fingers. And how often Amy would let Taylor, or Lisa, or Victoria, grab her ass. They all knew that Amy had an assplay fetish. To the extent of going to the hospital for her daily job with a princess plug up her ass.  
  
In fact, Taylor knew that there was a plug inside Amy right now. She had helped her friend get it in, lubing Amy up and slipping the fat plug inside her. And then, once that red plug had been put inside the world-famous healer, Amy had gotten dressed in her bondage gear, slipping on layer after layer, ensuring that there was absolutely no way to quickly remove the toy even if she wanted to.  
  
God, Amy was such a pervert, Taylor thought. Not at all like her. After all, Taylor’s spider silk was just a celebration of what she could do with her power. While the hobble skirt Amy had on was just because she was indulging her twisted desires. Right.  
  
She looked good in that skirt, Taylor had to admit. It clung quite tightly to her legs, showing off what Amy had. Of course, the opening at the bottom was so tight there was no way Amy could have spread her legs out in it. But that was just the price she had to pay, being unable to outrun a snail.  
  
Of course, even if Amy could somehow get up on her feet and out of the dress, she still wouldn’t be able to outwalk, say, an out of shape sloth. The black heels she had on would make sure of that.  
  
In fact, calling them high heels rather undersold them. Amy, as Panacea, had been to enough formal events to have a pretty good turn of speed in high heels. But nobody could walk fast in what she had padlocked onto her feet. The spikes for the shoes were six inches tall, forcing Amy to, if she could actually get up onto her feet, to be standing on the very tips of her toes.  
  
Of course, Amy wasn’t getting onto her feet or out of her getup. No more than Taylor was. And as sublimely enjoyable as the past two hours had been, it had still been several hours. Taylor had things to do, just like Amy did.  
  
And those things couldn’t be done in bondage, which was proving a bit of a challenge, since Taylor had tied herself up far too well to have a hope of getting out. Taylor struggled again, trying to free… anything really. And she accomplished nothing. She had done much too good a job with the spider silk for her to escape, and there was no help coming from Amy either. They couldn’t even talk to each other, with the gags in both their mouths.  
  
Taylor reluctantly came to the conclusion that there was no way for her or Amy to get out of the bondage they had gotten themselves into. Beyond the array of bug-usable knives and scissors in a drawer, of course, but those didn’t count. There was only one way the two of them were getting out of here. It would be humiliating and degrading and awful, but there just wasn’t any other choice.  
  
Downstairs, Lisa’s and Victoria’s gabbing session was interrupted by the bugs flying above the marble counter separating them. Taylor could sense both of them looking down at the array of ladybugs, butterflies and other colorful insects she was using to spell a message out to them. She could half feel, half hear them laugh as they read the plea for help and push their chairs back.  
  
Taylor could hear her hopefully rescuers tromping up the stairs. She looked at Amy, and gave the blindfolded girl a strainedly happy look. With any luck, Lisa and Victoria would just cut the two of them loose, and not decide that two tied up girls were an invitation for all kinds of debauched amusements. Like they had last time. And the time before that. And the time before that.  
  
Amy’s blindfolded head turned towards the door as they both heard Victoria and Lisa pause outside it. Then it flew open, revealing two widely grinning blondes. They both stepped forward at the same time, Victoria’s longer legs and broader frame ensuring she got inside first.  
  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Victoria asked, a large smile on her face. “What ever is going on?” She stopped in between Amy and Taylor and looked between them. “And who’s this, Taylor? You said you were going to be playing with my little sis, but now there’s a stranger in the room!” She ran her fingertips over the leather blindfold covering the top half of Amy’s face.  
  
Lisa stepped behind Taylor, putting her hands on Taylor’s bare shoulders. Taylor shivered as the blonde started massaging her. Lisa always knew exactly what to do with her fingers.  
  
“Taylor, don’t you know how rude it is to go to someone’s house and then ditch them for someone else?” Lisa was unable to keep her voice level, and sounded half a breath away from a fit of giggles. “You do know what I think of rude girls, right?”  
  
Taylor moaned and shifted as much as she could. It felt nice to have Lisa rubbing what little skin was available to rub. Certainly better than what Lisa would probably do to her later. Right, better was the proper word to use. Of course.  
  
“V-babe,” Lisa said, “I’m going to have to punish Taylor for this. What are you going to do with that intruder?”  
  
Taylor rolled her eyes. This was such a stupid roleplay they were doing. Surely Lisa was smart enough to come up with something more believable. Oh well, just so long as the gag stayed on, Taylor would have an excuse not to have to play along with it. Just try and convince Lisa to do the right thing and let Taylor out of all this bondage without doing anything perverted.  
  
“I think I’m going to have to do a cavity search,” Victoria said, looking down at Amy. “I need to make sure this intruder isn’t hiding anything inside her before I can properly,” Victoria licked her lips, “ _interrogate_ her.”  
  
Everyone in the room heard the sound Amy made at that. The two blondes chuckled before walking over to the toy chest. Taylor dismissed Victoria, focusing instead on Lisa. To her… horror, yes, certainly horror, Lisa ignored the knives and scissors that would be needed to get Taylor out of the bondage getup. Instead, she reached down and picked up a strap-on. Taylor swallowed nervously, staring that the thick black rod jutting out from it.  
  
“That’s right, Taylor,” Lisa said, laughter hiding behind every word. “I’m going to clean that nasty mouth of yours out good and proper. I know soap’s the traditional instrument, but we’ll just have to make do, won’t we?”  
  
“Oudn’t ahone a art a ou,”Taylor paused to try and swallow, “ome up ith ome ether ialog?”  
  
Lisa paused in front of Taylor, her brow wrinkling as she tried to figure out what was being said. Then her face lightened up and she laughed.  
  
“You’re a born critic, Taylor,” she said, patting the top of Taylor’s head. “But if you’re going to mumble like that, it would be best if I just shut you up. Right? Right.”  
  
The ring gag and the dildo were a matched set. The opening in the gag was perfectly sized for the fake cock to slide on in, a perfect fit. And once the toy was inside Taylor’s mouth, there was nothing keeping Lisa from burying the toy deep in Taylor’s throat. Certainly not Taylor’s gag reflex. Deepthroating had been the usual price to pay if Taylor wanted Lisa to untie her. And Lisa had insisted on a long and rigorous session before ever letting Taylor out. She said that Taylor’s wide mouth was perfectly suited for taking cock.  
  
And if it hadn’t been at first, it was certainly well-trained now. Lisa’s dildo slid deeper and deeper into Taylor’s mouth, before sliding down her throat. Taylor pressed her tongue against it, as much as she could. Taylor was actually kind of surprised at how good she was at sucking cock. Or at least dildoes, which, admittedly, were probably different from the real thing.  
  
Behind Lisa, Taylor could see a bit of Victoria and Amy. Sorry, ‘the stranger’. Victoria had unzipped the crotch of Amy’s suit, pulling the zipper from just below Amy’s navel, underneath her body, and ending up above the curve of her ass. Both of Amy’s lower holes were on display, as well as the toy buried inside her ass.  
  
“Would you look at that, Lisa?” Victoria asked, raising her voice to be heard over the sound of Taylor getting facefucked. “This girl must have something important hidden in her ass, if she wants to hide it from me by using a plug.” There was a note of gleeful anticipation in her voice. “It won’t help her, though.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s great,” Lisa said in a distracted tone. “You do what you have to do, Victoria.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Victoria replied in a foreboding tone. “Now, let’s start with getting this plug out of the way.”  
  
Lisa was blocking Taylor’s view, but Taylor had a good enough imagination, and had watched this happen several times previously, to know what was happening. And the muffled sounds Amy was making were another guide.  
  
Victoria had started playing with Amy’s plug, wiggling it from side to side and lightly tugging on it. The sounds Amy was making in response could easily be identified as whimpers, even through the ball gag. Taylor was sure Victoria was driving her adopted sister insane with the plug play, especially if she used her fingers on Amy’s drenched slit.  
  
Speaking of wet pussies, Taylor was pretty soaked herself. She could feel herself dripping onto the ropes tying her legs together. If only she could cum from giving out oral sex. That would be wonderful. Or if she had her hands free or if she could hump her wet lips against her legs. Either of those would also be fine. But she didn’t and couldn’t. All Taylor could do was stew in her unsatisfied lust as Lisa slid the dildo in and out of her mouth and throat.  
  
And Lisa was doing so at a faster and faster pace. Her hands had tangled themselves in Taylor’s long, black hair to give herself a better grip. And once she had a firm grasp on Taylor’s head, the blonde really started giving it to her friend.  
  
“Taylor, I’m going to make sure you never, ever, invite someone else over again, understand? Even if I have to clean your mouth out again and again, I’m going to make sure you learn to play with your friends, not with strangers!”  
  
Taylor was having trouble being properly critical of the ridiculous scenario Lisa and Victoria had cooked up. It was hard to think clearly, after all, when a dildo was getting buried in her throat. Especially when Lisa wasn’t bothering to move her hips, and was instead just pulling Taylor’s head back and forth along her black shaft.  
  
Taylor could feel her breath getting driven out of her as Lisa fucked her face again and again. Her head started feeling fuzzy and light, in such a wonderful way. Taylor could feel the things that made her her fly away, and she waved them goodbye. Right now, she just had to take Lisa’s dick. Nothing more, nothing less. Just service a fake cock.  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure how long Lisa facefucked her for. It was just a timeless moment of Lisa sliding her head back and forth, the dildo filling up her mouth and throat before withdrawing, only to quickly enter again. The feeling of Lisa’s hands in Taylor’s hair, the silk pressing against her body, both of them keeping her in place, was exactly what Taylor wanted out of all of this. No need to think, or to plan, she just had to let Lisa do whatever she wanted to Taylor.  
  
Taylor only started thinking again when Lisa pulled the dildo out of her. Taylor could hear it slide past the ring gag, making a squelching sound as the saliva covered shaft rubbed against the rubber of the gag. She looked up with dazed eyes at Lisa. Lisa smiled down, her green eyes dancing with delight.  
  
“If you’ve learned your lesson, just say yes, Taylor,” Lisa said sweetly as she rubbed the dildo against Taylor’s cheeks, leaving shiny smears on Taylor’s skin.  
  
“Eth.” Taylor did her best, knowing that it wasn’t nearly enough.  
  
“Language!” Lisa said, mock-angrily. “But if you’re going to take that tone of voice with me, I guess we’ll just have to keep going. I really expected better from you,” Lisa said, shaking her head and wearing an overly exaggerated look of disappointment on her face.  
  
The dildo slid back into Taylor’s mouth, plugging her up. Lisa’s hands returned to Taylor’s head, getting a firm grip. And then the facefucking started again, with the toy reaching deep down Taylor’s throat.  
  
Even over the noises of her giving a wet, messy deepthroat, Taylor could hear the sounds from the other side of the room. And even see a bit of it, since Lisa had slightly shifted their positions.  
  
Amy had been pushed forward, ending up with her face on the floor and her ass in the air. Victoria was looming over her, still playing with the plug. Taylor felt a surge of jealousy. She knew how much of a buttslut Amy was. Her friend was going to cum soon, orgasming from getting her ass played with. And here was Taylor, miles and miles away from an actual orgasm, with just a whole bunch of lust built up in her belly.  
  
Even with Amy’s face turned away from Taylor and Lisa, it was still easy to tell when Amy came. The way her entire body stiffened was a good clue. So were the loud moans, drowning out all the other sounds, even through the ball gag. Taylor tried to shake her head in disgust and envy. Why couldn’t she be the one cumming? So unfair.  
  
Even before Amy had fully calmed down, Victoria had pulled the plug out of her ass. That made Amy shake again, and Taylor squirm a bit. That was a big plug. She wasn’t nearly as sensitive back there as Amy was, but Taylor thought there was a fairly good chance that she could cum if she got something like that inside her.  
  
“Well, I finally got the blockage removed,” Victoria said. “Now I need to, uh…” she trailed off, trying to think of a line that would fit the ridiculous scenario she and Lisa had come up with. “Um, get you…”  
  
“Christ,” Lisa muttered underneath her breath. “There’s some more toys in the dresser, Victoria. Grab a dildo and thoroughly search her holes or something.”  
  
Grumbling, Victoria did so. Lisa turned back to Taylor and resumed thrusting, sliding deep into Taylor’s throat. Chuckling, Lisa shook her head as she stared down at her friend.  
  
“You’d think she’d put more work into the ideas she comes up with, wouldn’t you? But she decided she wants to see Amy as an intruder, and that’s as far as it goes. Me? Well, _I’ve_ got some plans for you, Taylor,” she said, winking down at the tied-up girl underneath her.  
  
Taylor wasn’t sure if she shivered in anticipation or dread. She supposed she would have to wait until she saw whatever ornamentation Lisa gave her for the next session. Last time it had been a pair of cheap plastic tiaras, so Amy and Taylor could be the captured princesses getting despoiled by the barbarians (who had manicures, perfume, makeup, so on and so forth.)  
  
The time before that… well, Taylor still blushed thinking of that. The point was, while Amy and Taylor could spend hours luxuriating on bondage and feeling their stress melt away, they had never once found a way to tie themselves up tightly enough to feel good, while still leaving a way for them to get out on their own. And that meant Victoria and Lisa always had to come and, eventually, release them. And _that_ meant Victoria and Lisa usually got a say in what the two of them wore or acted like.  
  
Still, it wasn’t all that bad. Even if Taylor was feeling super horny and couldn’t see any possible source of relief. While her body might be sore from the constricting silk and the dildo down her throat, her mind felt at peace. And surely that sense of contentment was worth the boiling lust inside her. The lust that would probably only be satisfied once Lisa cut her hands free, and Taylor could start masturbating as her three friends watched her shameless display.  
  
Sometimes Taylor thought she had a bit of an exhibitionism fetish.  
  
Thoughts about how much Taylor liked having her body shown off ended as Lisa withdrew from her throat. The dildo made a popping sound as it left the ring gag, a long trail of drool following it and making a mess of Taylor’s outfit. Lisa smirked down at her and stretched, drawing Taylor’s eye to the way her breasts moved underneath her light t-shirt.  
  
“Have you learned your lesson now, Taylor?” Lisa asked, in a tone of voice that said she didn’t really care what the answer was.  
  
“’eth, Ia.” Taylor’s submissive words weren’t matched by the rolling of her eyes.  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Lisa said. “Then I suppose I can let you go. Now, where di you put those scissors…” she trailed off as she started looking around the room for the case of tools needed to get Taylor’s custom creation off of her.  
  
On the other side of the room, Victoria had ‘discovered’ that Amy was, in fact, Amy. In response, she was overacting to an extent that would have gotten her laughed out of a silent movie.  
  
“Oh, Amy! How could I have done this to you?” Victoria said, clasping her hands all over the place. Her heart, her mouth, against each other, she was going to give Amy a concussion if she kept on swinging her arms around.  
  
“Mmph mmm,” Amy responded, trying to turn her head enough to look up at her sister.  
  
“Oh you poor dear,” Victoria continued, ignoring her sister. “I did such _awful_ things to you, again and again and again. How, oh how, can I make it up to you?” She kneeled down and drew Amy’s gagged face into her chest, smushing Amy’s head in between her breasts.  
  
Amy’s moans were even more muffled now. Taylor’s attention was drawn from the melodrama as Lisa knelt down behind her, using a very sharp knife to slowly, carefully, cut apart the strands of spider silk. Taylor was still sure that, nevertheless, she would be needing a minute of Amy’s time after she was freed.  
  
Wanting to avoid that, Taylor waved Lisa off as soon as her friend got done cutting away the ropes tying her arms. Stretching them out, Taylor winced at the pins and needles sensation of her arms finally moving after being still for so long. With clumsy fingers, she reached up to undo the ring gag, finally giving relief to her tired, aching jaw.  
  
Taylor was intent on getting out of her bondage all on her own. Hopefully, that would take enough time that at least one of her friends would leave before she got access to her crotch. Because Taylor knew that as soon as she could start masturbating, she would. She was far too pent up to be able to resist, not when the only people who would see would just be her equally kinky friends.  
  
Amy was slowly getting stripped from her bondage suit as well, although Victoria was insisting on being the one to undo every strap and knot, batting away Amy’s hands whenever she tried to do it herself. Taylor smiled at the sight of sisterly affection. She knew Amy was in for a lot of cooldown pampering, with plenty of massages and heated blankets while she recovered.  
  
Taylor, meanwhile, would be in for some frantic masturbation, dealing with so much lust that she wouldn’t even visualize actual scenes. Instead, she knew that she would just be seeing disjointed flashes of debauchery as her imagination sampled the top ten hits that got her going.  
  
And after that? A shower, getting dressed in normal clothes, and having a late lunch. And then, well, Taylor could put her nose to the grindstone once more. There was always plenty of work piling up. Like, for instance, designing what her next costume should be. Taylor always had so many ideas on how she should be tied up, it was a struggle to pick just one.  
  
It would take a day or two of Taylor’s spiders to make enough silk to use again. But Taylor already had a vague idea for what she would do next. The details were still a bit fuzzy, but Taylor would be facing the door, her legs held widely apart, letting anyone entering see her lewd set of lower lips. Or, at least, see the vibrator that would be taped to one of her thighs. Maybe she could be suspended from a harness, so she and Amy could be mirrored, two sets of soaked pussies for Lisa and Victoria to come and rescue.  
  
Taylor thought that sounded like a fine idea.

* * *

  



End file.
